heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Hawke (Earth-93060)
---- , | Relatives = | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Hollywood, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actor; Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Ultra | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Hudnall; Jim Callahan; Dave Gibbons | First = Hardcase #1 | HistoryText = Tom Hawke was a struggling actor working in Hollywood, California whose life was changed after being struck by the "Jumpstart Effect", a burst of energy from the Entity, the ancient alien spaceship responsible for most of the world's super-beings called Ultras. He gained superhuman strength and durability, Hardcase realized that he wanted more than short term success. He met with Starburst (Linda Warren), DJ Blast (Jamal Blass) and Forsa (Carlos Jimenez), who had also gained powers. The team decided to help people while bolstering their careers, and together they formed the Squad. | Powers = * Nanotech Enhanced Physiology: Hardcase was made into an Ultra by the "Jumpstart effect" that changed him, had effectively converted him into a nanotech being, composed of organic nanotech. As such, Hardcase learned he had many untapped abilities, such as not needing to breathe. **''Superhuman Strength: Incredibly strong, Hardcase is able to throw a car over 50 yards with little effort. His leg muscles allow him to leap nearly a mile. **Superhuman Speed: Hardcase is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Stamina: Hardcase's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Hardcase can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. **Superhuman Agility: Hardcase's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: Hardcase's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling him to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Durability: Hardcase's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. He is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, the vaccuum of space, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:''' Hardcase possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. The process is sped up if he drinks seawater. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hardcase }} Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Ultra